bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 6
Harold and Henriett arrived at the Citadel in about an hour. Before entering, Harold told Henriett that he had to enter alone, since this was his mission, not Henriett's. Henriett agreed. As Harold entered, he was suprised that the Shadow Lord did not have any minions guarding the entrance. He made his way towards a staircase at the far side of the room, and cautiously went up the stairs. On the second floor there was a large gate, sealed shut. Harold noticed some symbols above the gate, possibly a clue on how to open the gate. From left to right, the symbols were: Snake, Owl, Dragon. Harold made his way to a room to the right of the gate, where he encountered a large skeletal monster wielding giant club. Harold attacked the Sentinal's ankles, causing it to fall, allowing Harold to kill it with a blow to the head. Harold then found three buttons matching the symbols he saw above the gate. He pressed them in same order that the symbols were in, then heard the gate open behind him. Beyond the gate was another staircase, leading to another gate. This time was different, however, as the Sentinal was standing near the gate. Harold pulled out his blunderbuss and shot the Sentinal in the head, killing it and causing it to crush the gate, allowing Harold to pass through. That was the last gate that Harold had to open. There was one more staircase, this time leading directly to Shadow Lord's throne room. The Shadow Lord congradulated Harold for making it this far. Harold told the Shadow Lord that he had come to kill him, to which the Lord replied that Harold should leave the Citadel while he still allowed it. Harold refused, drawing his weapons and preparing to fight the Shadow Lord. The Lord pull out a glowing greatsword, infused with the power of fire. Then the battle began. The Shadow Lord proved to be a very challenging opponent for Harold to overcome, as he was very fast, powerful, and wore extremely powerful armor. The fight lasted almost 2 hours, with the Shadow Lord knocking Harold to the ground, preparing to finish the Fallen Lancer. Before he was able to finish the Lancer off, Harold narrowly dodged the sword, grabbed his Burial Blade, and slashed the Shadow Lord in the throat, killing the Lord instantly. After the Shadow Lord's death, Harold left the Citadel, but noticed that Henriett had already left. Then as Harold prepared to start walking, a woman said, "You have done well, Harold Jenkins." Usually, Harold would be startled, but this was a voice he recognized. A voice he hadn't heard since he was 17 years old. Thanks for reading the penultimate chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think in the comments. Also, try to guess who the voice Harold heard at the end was. Category:Blog posts